fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kimiko Himura
|name = Kimiko Himura (Main Persona) Karin (Human persona that represents the head on the right while in demon form) Miku (Human persona that represents the head on the left while in demon form) Cerberus |kanji = |romanji = Himura Kimiko Karin Miku |race = Hellhound |birthdate = August 18th |age = Unknown (Chronologically) Differs from one persona to the next (Physically) |gender = Female |height = 5 ft 7 in (Kimiko) 5 ft 6 in (Miku) 5 ft 5 in (Karin) |weight = 143 lbs (Kimiko) 138 lbs (Miku) 129 lbs (Karin) |eyes = Light Blue (Kimiko) Yellow (Miku) Orange (Karin) |hair = Differs from one persona to the next |affiliation = Demon World |occupation = Guardian of the Demon World |base of operations = Demon World |magic = Hell Kirin Cleanser Magic (Kimiko) Magic Gem (Kimiko) Spatial Magic (Miku) Organic Link Magic (Karin) Amplifier (Karin) |alias = Kerberos Guard of the Underworld Hound of Hades Three-Headed Dog |partner = None |weapons = Magic Gems (Kimiko) Spatial Cutter (Miku) |relatives =Echidna X (Mother) Typhon Himura (Father) Kazuma Himura (Younger Brother) |birthplace = Demon World |blood type = A-|status = Alive|caption = |previous occupation = None|previous partner = |team = |marital status = }} Appearance Human Form Kimiko Karin Miku Demon Form Personality Cerberus is famous for having three different heads while in her demon form. However, a lesser known fact about Cerberus is that each head has a separate human appearance and personality. The only way one of Cerberus's persona's can change to another is if she hits her head with great force. What's even more unusual is that each of personalities talk about each other has if their an entirely different person and not someone who shares the same body with. Kimiko Kimiko is the name given to Cerberus's birth appearance and personality and therefore Kimiko is known as the main persona and the persona that appears most often while in human form. Kimiko is shown to be a very witty and sarcastic person. Karin Karin doesn't only look the youngest out of the three personas, but acts the youngest as well. Many people have remarked about how her personality mirrors that of a young puppy. This is shown in many ways, but the most common is her tendency to be easily fascinated by the smallest of things. Miku Miu is shown to a person who is bored with life. As such, she usually has an unenthusiastic attitude. This boredom is usually shown by her love of books. She reads books a lot as a way to escape this uninteresting reality. Once she starts reading it is almost impossible to get her attention. This is shown when she once fought and defeated an opponent while reading a book. History Cerberus was born from Echidna and Typhon Himura, two of the oldest living demons inside a cave in the Demon World. Echidna and Typhon are so old and powerful that they are considered primordial demons. Since this is the case, it wasn't a big surprise that their firstborn child held incredible power within her. As Cerberus grew older more of her abilities awakened and by the time she was five years old she was already significantly stronger than demons twice her age in terms of physical and magical abilities. Synopsis Equipment *'Magic Gems (Kimiko):' *'Spatial Cutter (Miku):' Spatial Cutter is a one foot long and six inch wide blade that is placed in such a way so that it is used as an extension of the arm that it is on. Due to the size of this blade, Miku doesn't carry it on hand, but uses a Spatial Magic spell called: Spatial Bank, which acts in a similar way to Requip. According to rumors, this blade is impossible to block because the blade cuts through things on a spatial level: slicing through the spatial area of the target instead of the target themselves. This means that the only possible way to block it is with a spell or object that acts in a similar way. Magic and Abilities Hell Kirin Cleanser Magic Hell Kirin Cleanser Magic is a type of Lost Magic that Kimiko learned from a book that Shen'Nefer gave her. This magic allows the Kimiko to take in the properties of hell into her body, which allows her to merge the those properties together in order to produce a special kind of fire that is viewed as the manifestation of hell. These dark purple flames that Kimiko is able to control is incredibly dangerous. What makes it so is that these flames feed off of Ethernano and magic power instead of oxygen. Since it doesn't feed off of oxygen, normal water doesn't affect it. It is rumored that the highest level of heat hellfire can reach is a couple of levels lower than Absolute Heat: a level of heat that is considered to be the complete opposite of Absolute Zero. This level of heat has never been seen outside of training because Kimiko has yet to find a person who is worthy enough. Kimiko is able to produce these flames from every part of her body because the properties of hell are merged together inside her body and are then emitted from her body. As a result, hellfire is just another part of her body, which allows Kimiko to have absolute control over these flames. Lastly, Kimiko is able to transform hellfire into other substances that are related to hell by expressing or suppressing certain properties of hell that are present in hellfire. Kimiko usually uses this ability to create darkness or dark energy, which is possible by suppressing the aspect of fire. On a larger scale, Kimiko is able to manifest certain places in hell like the Fields of Punishment by suppressing only those qualities of hell. The spells that use this ability is this way are very powerful and they are probably the source of Kimiko's alias: Guardian of the Underworld. Skills *'Fire and Heat Consumption:' **Fire and Heat Immunity: *'Hellfire Manipulation:' Hellfire Manipulation is an ability that runs on mental energy. This ability allows Kimiko is able to produce as well as have complete control over hellfire and heat. Since this ability isn't fueled on magic power there is almost no limit of how many times Kimiko can use this ability. In addition, the absence of magic power means magic like Nullification Magic prove ineffective against hellfire produced by this ability, which is what makes it different from the hellfire produced by the magic: Hell Kirin Cleanser Magic. Kimiko is able to use this ability to produce and have control hellfire on a small and large scale allowing her to perform tasks that require precision with ease or create enough hellfire to turn an entire forest to ash within a very short period of time. Kimiko's control over hellfire is almost limitless, allowing her to manipulate and shape hellfire into almost anything she imagines. Her control over hellfire is so great that is able to change the hellfire's form to all four states of matter and then revert it back to its original form. **Incineration: Kimiko is able to increase the heat of an object or person to high enough levels to incinerate that object or person. In order to do so, Kimiko must maintain constant contact with that object or person for 15 seconds. *'Heat Aura:' This passive ability causes Kimiko to be surrounded by an intense aura of heat, making Kimiko's body hot to the touch. Kimiko's body heat is so hot that she is able to severely burn almost anything and anyone she touches. It is theorized that her body heat is so intense that she is able to fight the famous Sub-Zero in hand-to-hand combat without being frozen, in fact people believe that Raido will receive small burns whenever he touches her. Kimiko has demonstrated the ability to achieve flight by focusing and magnifying her heat aura to the point that she is able to lift herself off the ground. *'Hellfire Mimicry:' Spells *'Hell Kirin Purge:' Hell Kirin Purge is the Hell Kirin Cleanser's version of a Slayer's breath attack. **'Hell Kirin Incinerating Breath:' Hell Kirin Incinerating Breath is the advanced version of Hell Kirin Purge. This version takes a lot longer to prepare, but it is capable of incinerating almost anything it touches. Kimiko releases hellfire from every part of her body in a similar way as a mage would release their Magical Aura. Kimiko then focuses her magic power to the hellfire around her causing its heat to increase dramatically. Kimiko continues to focus magic power into her aura of hellfire for two minutes and by that time the hellfire is hot enough to begin to burn away the ground beneath her. Once the desired temperature is reached, Kimiko shapes the aura of hellfire into a small compact sphere, which is located in front of her face. She then swallows the sphere and releases the hellfire from her mouth in the form of a giant blast. Due to the intense heat of the flames, the blast of hellfire is capable of incinerating most objects and sometimes even people immediately upon contact. *'Hell Kirin Inferno Fist:' **'Hell Kirin Incineration Fist:' *'Hell Kirin's Flare Blitz:' Kimiko brings her hands close together and generates hellfire in the space between her hands. As she generate the hellfire she rapidly shapes and condenses the hellfire into a spherical shape until the sphere of hellfire can fit comfortably in between her hands. Once the sphere is created, Kimiko throws it at her opponent, which results in a large explosion of hellfire and an intense shockwave of heat emanates from the explosion. *'Hell Kirin's Heat Pulse:' Hell Kirin's Heat Pulse is a spell that allows Kimiko to create a good size pulse, wave, blast, ring, or burst of heat that is capable of creating third or forth degree burns on any living thing it touches instantly. **'Hell Kirin's Solar Flare:' Hell Kirin's Solar Flare is the advanced version of Hell Kirin's Heat Pulse and it is the hardest spell that a Hell Kirin Cleanser can ever learn due to the speed at which this very powerful spell has to be cast. With a mere flick of the wrist, Kimiko can release a large pulse, wave, blast, ring, or burst of heat that is hot enough to reduce a large forest to ashes within a couple of seconds. When used on living beings, this spell can be used to increase the opponent's blood to the boiling point or propel them away while at the same time causing terrible burns. When it is used to increase the opponent's blood to the boiling point, the victim will feel intense pain and they will be at a lost of breath for a brief period of time. *'Hell Kirin's Fields of Punishment:' The Fields of Punishment is a place in the underworld reserved for punishing the most wicked. It's a place of eternal suffering and little hope of escape. This spell takes this place and gives it a physical form in the world of the living in the form of a powerful spell. The spell functions in a very similar way to spells derived from Eye Magic, which is why this spell is more commonly known as Shakugan (灼眼, Burning-Eyed) or Hell Kirin's Sight. Kimiko focuses her sense of sight on a target, in order to merge the properties of hell around the target, causing hellfire to erupt around the target with very little warning. The heat produced by the hellfire is extremely painful and due to the structure of hellfire it is very difficult to extinguish. In addition, despite how hot the flames are, it takes a very long time to kill someone, which can result in most victims begging for mercy or even a quick death. Like all powerful spells, there are a couple of weaknesses. One of which is an opponent can predict where the flames will appear by following the Kimiko's line of sight. Another weakness is that after performing the spell, Kimiko will experience blurred vision for a couple of minutes as well as migraines. *'Hell Kirin Fields of Asphodel:' *'Hell Kirin Vale of Mourning:' *'Hell Kirin Elysium:' *'Hell Kirin Isles of the Blessed:' *'Hell Kirin's Absolute Authority:' Hell Kirin's Absolute Authority is a spell that allows Kimiko to shape hellfire into a giant humanoid construct around herself. This spell acts as an extension of herself, which is one of the many things that makes this spell so dangerous. Once created, she must constantly flow magic power around the construct in a similar fashion to how blood flows in a human body. This greatly increases the durability of the construct to the point where it can easily defend Kimiko against most Crash spells. In addition, the flow of magic power allows Kimiko to perform spells through this the humanoid figure, which causes the spell's power to increase drastically. When activated, Kimiko has the option to decide what human limb the structure has or does not have. This means Kimiko is capable of creating anything from only the ribs to creating the whole human body out of hellfire. Kimiko can also create the humanoid figure armor or weapons out of hellfire to enhance their defenses or offensive capabilities. This spell was created as an "all or nothing" type of spell, which means that while it may be powerful and long lasting, it does put great strain on her physical state once the spell is deactivated. The amount of physical strain she experiences is enough to make her unable to move without causing serious damage to their body. This side-effect usually lasts for around an hour and when that hour pasts she is freely able to move again. *'Hell Kirin Apocalypse of Fire:' Magic Gem Magic Gem is a holder-type magic used by Kimiko. Kimiko mainly uses this magic against weak and annoying opponents who she deems unworthy to see her Hell Kirin Cleanser Magic. Against stronger opponents she uses Magic Gem's ability to produce a wide variety of effects to judge her opponent's strength as well as analyze her opponent's fighting style and movements. *'Explosive Gem:' **'Timer Gem:' *'Implosion Gem:' *'Barrier Gem:' *'Flammable Gas Gem:' *'Inferno Gem:' **'Inferno Star Gem:' *'Cerberus Formation:' Spatial Magic Spatial Magic is a type of magic that allows Miku to have absolute control and manipulation over space around himself and the space around a certain area. With this magic Miku is perform feats such as bend, warp, and distort space allowing her to perform feats as insignificant as telekinesis to feats that are on a lot larger scale. Miku is also able to create strange spatial events such as paradoxes by bending the spatial area in a certain way. Furthermore, since space is made of dark matter and dark energy, Miku is able to create and control electromagnetism and gravity by distorting space. The big difference between Miku's version of Spatial Magic comes from the fact that she has had more than 400 years to train herself in using Spatial Magic, allowing her to manipulate space in ways other Spatial Magic users cannot. *'Spatial Force:' This spell allows Miku to warp then fold space inwards to create a very powerful shockwave, which is capable of destroying entire buildings. Miku usually use this to enhance the power of her physical attacks or using the shockwaves themselves for a long rang attack. It appears that Miku is unable to warp and fold space inwards around a living being to crush them because that would put to much strain on her mind, but she can crush objects or barriers using this method. *'Spatial Rift:' *'Spatial Compression:' *'Spatial Shift:' *'Spatial Copy:' *'Spatial Barrier:' This spell allows Miku to temporarily "disconnect" the spatial area of her body to the spatial area around her. This creates a barrier of sorts that is capable of protecting Miku from even the strongest of attacks. *'Spatial Bank:' *'Spatial Resonance:' This spell allows Miku to connect her senses to the spatial area around her on a spatial level, allowing her to detect things or movement that would prove impossible for her to detect otherwise. Organic Link Magic Organic Link magic is a common Caster Magic that Karin uses. She mainly uses this magic to briefly connect her soul with the soul of another persona, allowing her to use their magic for ten minutes. Afterwards, she has to recharge for five minutes until she can connect repeat the process. Amplifier Hellhound Physiology *'Immense Physical Prowess:' Cerberus is a powerful hellhound who possesses overwhelming physical prowess. Her physical prowess is one of the main reasons she is the guardian of the Demon World and overshadows Kazuma. While Cerberus has never shown her true strength, according to Kazuma, Cerberus possesses enough strength to easily overwhelm him with a single finger. With that knowledge it is widely assumed that Cerberus's true strength is on extremely dangerous levels. Also, noted by Kazuma, Cerberus isn't only strong but also very fast, agile, and has incredible reflexes. Cerberus is fast enough to keep up with a dragon flying at full speed. She has the stamina to maintain that speed for hours and only be slightly out of breath. Cerberus's agility isn't as impressive as her strength, speed, and stamina, but its still very impressive. Cerberus is able to perform aerial and ground-based movements with ease and fluidity. While in the air she is able dodge most attacks by using her skill with aerial movements to perform movements such as flips. Kazuma has noted that her due to her agility trying to hit Cerberus is like trying to kill a fly with a pencil. Her remarkable reflexes doesn't make it any easier, her reflexes are so great that it almost looks as if she has a form of clairvoyance. **'Semi-Immortality:' **'Regeneration:' **'Weaknesses:' ***Music: **'Enhanced Senses:' *'Demon Form:' *'Personas:' As stated above Cerberus has multiple human appearances, each with their own personality. These appearances are called "Personas". When Cerberus is in her human form she switches between Personas when she hits her head with great force. However, the mechanics behind this is a lot more complicated. Cerberus is widely known for being a hellhound with three heads. While Cerberus is in her human form, each head has its own soul. While in human form, two souls are dormant while one of the souls controls the body. When Cerberus hits her head one of the dormant souls and the one active change places. When the previously active Persona becomes dormant, the soul is transported to a part of Cerberus's consciousness that serves as the holding place for dormant Personas. This causes the bodies appearance and personality to change into the human form of the other head. Since each Persona has a separate personality, they also have separate memories and the only time they share memories is when they are in their demon form. Since they have separate memories they use different magic while in their human form. Just like with memories, when they are in their demon form Cerberus can use each one of her persona's magic. Kimiko uses Hell Kirin Cleanser Magic and Magic Gem, Miku uses Spatial Magic, and Karin uses Organic Link Magic and Amplifier. Magic Power As the guardian of the Demon World, it should come as no surprise that Cerberus possesses immense amounts of magic power, which is believed to be on the same level or even greater than a Wizard Saint. Not only does she have a lot of magic power, she also has great skill at wielding her magic power. This is shown by how Cerberus can create a barrier made of magic power, perform telekinetic feats, or even fire a concentrated blast of magic power. When Ceberus unleashes her magic power in the form of an aura, the aura is often described as being gigantic. Due, to the sheer size of the aura, Cerberus generally uses her Magical Aura as a way of intimidation. However, Cerberus's Magical Aura can be used for a lot more than just intimidation. Cerberus has been shown to use the aura to deflect most physical and magical attacks or as a way to prepare for powerful magic spells such as Hell Kirin Vale of Mourning. Quotes Trivia *The idea of three different beings in one body came from Kuro from Kyou no Cerberus. *Even though each persona has their own personality and appearance it seems like all three personas answer to the name "Cerberus". As such, this name has become the name used when referring to all the personas at once. This could be the source of the reason why no one knows all of the personas names: they don't care because the name Cerberus is good enough for them. *Most of Kimiko's Magic Gems were inspired by the BIMs in Btooom. *Out of all the Personas, Karin is the only one who can change places with another Persona at will. No one knows why, but some people theorize it is because her Organic Link Magic allows her to connect with the other Personas. *No one knows exactly how it is possible that each Persona can use a separate magic, but it is theorized that Cerberus's Magic Origin is separated into three different parts when she is in a human form. This allows each Persona to use a different magic. *Permission to use Magic Gem was granted by Leengard Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Demon Category:Non-Human